


Bedroom Illusions

by cmere



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/pseuds/cmere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 spoilers. Gob and Tony perform their first magic show together, and then make some magic of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to reallycorking for the beta and handholding!

Gob sneaks a peek at the audience from behind the curtain. 

“Tony, there’s so many people out there!” he exclaims, grinning, unable to hide his excitement. Tony smiles back. “This opening act isn’t that great. But everyone’s here to see the real thing anyway.”

“What’s he doing now?” Tony says, coming up behind Gob, resting his chin on his shoulder, and peeking around the curtain with him. The novice magician onstage pulls a dildo out of the black top hat he had just been wearing and the crowd screams wildly. Gob rolls his eyes.

“Those idiots are just excited to see a dildo,” Gob says.

“You’re on in two minutes,” a gruff Gothic Castle employee reminds them. He looks pointedly at Gob’s hands, which are wandering over Tony’s hips and butt, covered only by black boxer briefs.

“Right,” Tony says. “Time to get in the zone.” He takes a step back, rolling his head around and stretching his arms over his head. Gob watches him, still grinning. He and Tony have been working for weeks on incorporating each other into their acts. Tonight is their first performance together, and Gob couldn’t be more excited.

“God, you look hot in that loincloth,” Tony says, fixating on Gob again. “Kiss for luck? But don’t mess up my makeup.” Gob leans in to place a soft kiss on Tony’s mouth. Tony tugs a little on the rope belt that’s tying up the cloth.

“You’re going to do great,” Gob says. “I mean, _we’re_ going to do great.”

“Yes, we are,” Tony agrees. “Let’s do this.”

The announcer’s voice booms over the speakers. “And now, the act you’ve all been waiting for. Gay magicians Tony Wonder and Gob Bluth!”

Gob is so excited he doesn’t even mind that they pronounced his name wrong, although he does make a mental note to correct the guy for what feels like the hundredth time.

The Final Countdown starts playing and the curtain draws back. Gob and Tony begin their coordinated dance, flinging playing cards into the audience. Someone lets out a loud, long whistle.

“A magician has many secrets,” Tony’s voice comes over the loudspeaker.

“But there was one we were forced to keep,” Gob’s voice continues.

Two cops and two centurions emerge from either side of the stage. Gob and Tony look wildly from side to side before taking each other’s hands in defiance, standing tall and facing the audience—Gob in his white loincloth, and Tony in his black boxer briefs.

“You’re being arrested for violating nature!” the four extras shout. The centurions grab Gob and the cops grab Tony, dragging them apart. Gob gazes longingly at Tony and Tony gazes back, their hands separated but still reaching for the other. There are loud hisses and boos from the audience.

“Get up on this cross!” the centurion demands, pulling a whip from his belt and cracking it in the air. Gob climbs up onto the giant, sparkling golden cross while the centurions tie up his wrists and ankles.

“Hands behind your back!” the cop yells, taking out his nightstick. Gob watches as Tony’s arms are forced behind him and handcuffs slapped over his wrists. The cop shoves Tony up against the side of the huge white closet and trails the nightstick down his back. He squirms as the nightstick slides over his ass. The centurion snaps the whip up at Gob and he throws his head to the side, feigning pain and writhing on the cross. The crowd goes wild with screams and Gob has to stop himself from grinning. _They love it! This is so much better than being the Christian magician!_

“Get back in there, queer! We don’t want you out here!” the cop yells, opening the closet doors and forcing Tony inside.

“Nooooo!” Tony cries, muffled from inside the closet. Gob actually feels a pang of sadness.

“But no matter what society says,” Tony’s pre-recorded voice booms.

“And no matter who tries to keep us apart,” Gob’s adds.

“We’re here—we’re queer—and now we’re in the air!” the tape of their voices shouts. There is a loud bang and the entire stage is enveloped in thick white smoke, completely obscuring all activity. Gob, attached to an invisible cable, is quickly lifted into the air, landing softly on a large bed hanging high in the rafters from four thick chains at the same time as Tony, who had snuck out of a secret compartment in the back of the closet before being lifted up as well. Gob detaches his cable, then Tony’s, before hurrying to unlock the handcuffs with the key, hidden under the pillow. He throws it all back under just in time as the smoke begins to clear.

With the thick white cloud dispersing, Gob knows it looks like there is nothing left on stage—the props had been quickly wheeled behind the curtain by the assistants. The audience bursts into applause and hollering, which only gets louder as the large bed is lowered from the ceiling. Gob and Tony are lying on top of red silk sheets, and Gob places a strawberry in Tony’s mouth, then allows Tony to suck the juice off his fingers.

Tony reaches below the pillow and pulls the pair of handcuffs out, dangling them in front of Gob with a grin. He takes Gob’s wrist and closes one cuff around it, the other around the wrought iron headboard. The men in the audience are on their feet, screaming and jumping up and down.

With his free hand, Gob picks up the whip from under the other pillow and cracks it in the air. 

“Now everybody’s gay!”

Glitter pours down from the ceiling and the place suddenly goes dark. Strobe lights start flashing and techno music pumps out of the speakers. The Gothic Castle has become a gay nightclub.

Gob steals a kiss from Tony before they scramble off the bed and backstage. He feels exhilarated. It is, without a doubt, the best magic show he’s ever put on, and he knows it’s because he and Tony did it together.

“Did you see them? Did you see their faces?” Gob asks excitedly, tugging on Tony’s arm.

“The how-dey-do-dats ate it up,” Tony says with glee, shaking glitter out of his hair. He takes Gob by the waist and pushes him against the wall, seemingly not caring that they’re mostly naked and in front of several backstage crew members.

“We’re an amazing team,” Gob says, unable to stop grinning. He places his hands on Tony’s face and kisses him hard.

“I’m so fucking turned on right now,” Tony murmurs in his ear before nipping at his earlobe. “After we sign those autographs I’m going to take you home and fuck you into the bed.”

Gob already had an erection, and it is suddenly almost painful with want.

“Do we…have to sign the autographs? Maybe they’ll just love us more if we’re aloof and mysterious—”

“It’s in our contract,” Tony says with a sigh. “Let’s go do this so we can get out of here.”

They go, but not before Gob goes in for one more kiss and gropes Tony’s ass. The bar is packed with fans waiting for them to appear. Since Tony came out, the gay community has embraced magic like nothing Gob has never seen. He’s excited to be a part of it, and the energy from the crowd energizes him. He almost forgets about how much Tony is going to fuck him while he’s signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. _His_ fans. Gob has fans! He can’t stop smiling.

By the time Gob and Tony emerge into the cool evening air outside the club, they each have a stack of napkins with names and phone numbers on them. They make a big show of throwing them in the trash together and then get the valet to bring Gob’s car around. He drives them back to Tony’s house, music blasting and windows down, both singing along and dancing in their seats. Gob comes to a stop at a red light next to a real cop, who eyes their mostly naked dance party with suspicion. Tony makes the blowjob sign at him with his hand and mouth and they squeal off when the light turns green, howling with laughter.

When they arrive at Tony’s, Gob feels himself coming down from the high, tiredness creeping in as the adrenaline slows down. He plops down on the couch and closes his eyes for a minute.

“Do you want some water?” Tony calls from the kitchen.

“Yes, please,” Gob replies. Tony brings over a glass and sits next to him, leaning against his side as they drink.

“Tired?” Tony says. Gob opens his eyes to look at him.

“Yeah,” he admits.

“Here, turn around,” Tony says, pushing Gob so his back is to him. He starts rubbing Gob’s shoulders, digging his thumbs in deep. It feels amazing.

“You’re good at massages,” Gob says. Tony places a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“You worked hard tonight,” Tony says. “You deserve some TLC.”

“What about you? I mean, you were amazing,” Gob replies, forcing himself to stop before he starts gushing.

“But I’m used to that level of performance and success,” Tony says. “Your career is just starting to take off. I remember my first few nights like that, getting totally overwhelmed by all the attention. It’s great, but it’s exhausting.”

Gob feels a little hurt at the implication that Tony considers himself so much more successful than Gob, but he recognizes they are still rivals. Anyway, it’s true—Gob had admired Tony for a long time before he was ever on Tony’s radar. Tony’s massage changes from deep pressure to a light tickling, and he slides his fingers down Gob’s back and around to caress his stomach, pressing more kisses to his back, neck, and shoulders. Tony’s finger traces the rope of Gob’s loincloth and Gob feels his cock start to harden.

“I thought you might still be…up for it,” Tony says and licks Gob’s neck from shoulder to ear. He palms Gob’s dick through the cloth and rubs lightly. “I have big plans for you tonight, you know.”

“You do?” Gob says, turning his head to look back at Tony.

“I do.” Tony kisses him hard, his tongue slipping into Gob’s mouth, his fingers still tracing the outline of Gob’s cock. “Want to come to the bedroom?”

Gob nods helplessly. He’s amazed at how he’s able to go from so turned on and excited to completely exhausted and then back to turned on again. That’s just the effect Tony has on me, he thinks.

Tony stands up and reaches out a hand. Gob takes it and lets Tony pull him up, and they go upstairs, fingers interlocked. Once they enter the bedroom, Gob can feel Tony’s attitude shift from sweet to…something else. He lets go of Gob’s hand and shoves him onto the bed, a predatory look crossing his face. He reaches into his boxer briefs and pulls out the handcuffs from the illusion, dangling them in front of him. Gob’s eyes widen.

“Is that—is that what you had in mind—?”

Tony nods with a grin. Then he falls on top of Gob, tracing the shell of Gob’s ear with his tongue before taking his mouth in a deep kiss. Gob loves the pressure of Tony’s body on top of his, chest smooth against his own ( _we have to get waxed before we’re up on stage together in our undies_ , Tony had said) and thigh nudging at Gob’s cock. Gob moans into Tony’s mouth as Tony kisses him, hot and open-mouthed with lots of tongue.

Gob reaches down for Tony’s waistband, but before he can get his fingers under the elastic, Tony has grabbed both his wrists and pushed them up over his head, pinning him to the bed. Gob never thought of himself as particularly submissive, but the way Tony is taking control is really fucking sexy.

“Turn over,” Tony whispers, stubble scratching at Gob’s cheek. Gob’s eyes widen and he obeys, turning onto his stomach, arms still up over his head. He feels the cold metal close around his wrist at the same time he hears the ratcheting sound of handcuffs tightening. He lifts his head to see Tony’s hands looping the chain around the headboard rail and closing the second cuff over Gob’s other wrist. Gob is trapped, cuffed to the bed. A thrill of excitement runs through him.

Tony gently bites Gob’s shoulder before moving down his body, stopping with his mouth on Gob’s lower back, just above his ass. Gob feels Tony’s hands slide from the backs of his knees up his thighs, pushing the loincloth up and running one finger up between his cheeks. Gob feels Tony’s lips, warm and dry, on his skin, and then a slow, steady rubbing starts on his perineum. Gob squeaks and grinds his hips down into the mattress. He hears Tony let out a low laugh. 

“You know I’m not going to touch your dick, right?” Tony says, replacing his fingers with his tongue on the sensitive skin just under Gob’s hole. Gob’s thighs are trembling uncontrollably and his hands are sweaty, opening and closing into fists. Then Tony’s tongue flits lightly over his hole and Gob’s ass clenches before he can stop it.

“Trying to trap me there?” Tony says, then gives him another wet flick. Tony has gone down on him like this once before, but Gob had been pretty drunk and didn’t remember it feeling like such incredible torture. Tony’s fingers spread his cheeks apart and his tongue swirls around his hole, then again, and again, and Gob can’t stop grinding into the mattress, trying to get some friction on his aching cock. It feels good, but it also feels nothing like relief.

“Tony,” Gob groans, suddenly hot, so hot. Tony keeps slurping at him for a moment, nails scratching his hip a little, before saying, “Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to fuck me?” Gob says, trying to sound sexy and horrified that it comes out whiny instead.

“It’s cute that you think you have any control here,” Tony says, then takes Gob’s balls in his mouth, sucking on them while rubbing his thumb over Gob’s asshole, wet with spit.

“God, you are filthy,” Gob gasps. His hands find the rungs of the headboard and with something to grip, he feels a little less helpless—until Tony backs away from him completely. 

“You know, people can die from blue balls,” Gob mutters with his face buried in the pillow.

“I know,” Tony says from somewhere to his right. Gob hears a drawer opening. “Don’t worry. You’re safe with me.” Then Tony bites his ass and Gob yelps.

Tony licks over his hole once more before Gob feels a lot more wetness and a lot more pressure. Tony’s finger slips inside him and Gob feels full, so full, and his cock feels like it’s going to burst. It doesn’t help when Tony’s arm wraps around him, hand splaying over Gob’s stomach, so close to touching him but very carefully avoiding it.

“Does that feel good, Gobie?” Tony says, fingering Gob slowly. In response, Gob can only groan and he sticks his ass higher in the air, trying to get Tony deeper inside him. “You know you look like a fucking slut right now, the way you’re begging for it.”

Gob turns his head to the side so Tony can see his desperate face. Finger still inside him, Tony slides up Gob’s body and kisses him messily. His other hand works at the rope around Gob’s loincloth before pulling it off, and just the feeling of the cloth rubbing against his sensitive cock makes Gob moan.

Tony kisses him once more and then slides back, sitting on Gob’s calves, pulling his finger out and leaving Gob gaping for him. He’s pretty sure Tony is pulling his own boxer briefs off and it’s confirmed when Tony’s dick, slick with lube, slides between his ass cheeks as Tony settles on top of him. Tony grinds into him like that for a minute, hot puffs of breath hitting Gob’s ear, mouth sucking hungrily just below his lobe. Then Tony’s teeth tear open the condom wrapper and Gob feels Tony’s hand reach down. A moment later the slick tip of the condom covering Tony’s cock is right up against his hole. After rubbing himself there for a minute, Tony finally— _finally_ —slides inside of him with a groan, and every nerve ending inside Gob is singing.

Tony gives a few slow, steady pumps before quickening the pace. With each thrust Gob’s dick is pressed hard into the mattress, and Gob is gripping the headboard and snapping his hips up to meet Tony’s with every thrust. He can feel Tony’s balls slapping against his own and Tony wraps one arm tightly around his chest, the other gripping his shoulder. The pressure is building inside Gob like an unstoppable force, and he’s grunting every time Tony fills him, and the sheet below him feels wet from the precome leaking out of him. Suddenly Tony thrusts into him and holds there, hips jerking just the tiniest bit, and Gob thinks he might be coming before Tony pulls out completely, leaving Gob feeling gapingly empty. Gob can hear him jerking himself off _one, two, three_ before there is come spurting all over his ass, dripping down onto his balls.

“Did you just come on my—” Gob gasps and Tony interrupts with a quick, “Shut up.”

Then Gob feels Tony’s tongue back on his stretched hole, circling and circling and licking him clean, up his crack and over his cheeks and down to his balls, pushing his tongue insistently against him before moving back up and penetrating Gob’s asshole with sweet, slow, wet thrusts. Just when Gob is at the point where he thinks he’ll be able to come from that alone, Tony finally takes a firm grasp of his cock and jerks him off quick and rough, wrist snapping back and forth while his tongue continues to fuck Gob’s ass slow and languid. Gob is completely overwhelmed from the different sensations and lets out a choked cry as he feels his dick pulsing into Tony’s hand, his body tensed, biting the pillow beneath him and pulling his wrists against the cuffs as Tony finally allows him to come. Gob lets out a slow breath and relaxes his body, arms going limp. Tony’s weight settles comfortably on top of him. He can feel Tony’s dick against his ass and he smiles dopily into the pillow. Tony kisses his cheek.

“Do you still have the key to those handcuffs somewhere?” Tony murmurs, and Gob suddenly fills with panic.

“No—I never—I thought you had it—they’re your handcuffs!” Gob stutters, clanging the metal cuffs against the rungs as he tenses up in a panic. Tony laughs. 

“I’m kidding! Calm down.” Gob feels Tony shift towards the bedside table again and then pressure on his wrist. With a _click_ the handcuffs open. Tony takes Gob’s hands between his own and then gently rolls him onto his back, bringing his arms down and massaging his wrists.

“Do they feel okay?” Tony asks, then sucks Gob’s finger into his mouth.

“Yeah,” Gob breathes, tracing Tony’s lips before kissing him. His wrists actually kind of hurt, but not in a bad way.

“How do _you_ feel?” Tony says. “I know that may have been a lot.”

“I feel good,” Gob says, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist. “Really good.”

“Same,” Tony says, a smile quirking at his lips. “You know, you were the star of the show tonight.”

The magic show feels like it took place ages ago. Gob is having a hard time remembering past the part when Tony was licking his own come off Gob’s ass.

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” he says. Tony brings Gob’s wrist to his mouth and lays light kisses along his forearm.

“Come on,” Tony says. “Let’s go take a shower and get all this come and lube and glitter off of us.”

“God,” Gob says. “When you put it like that, we really do sound gay.”

“I know,” Tony says, laughing. “It’s like, homo much?”

“Same!” Gob cries. “I mean, that’s what I always—”

Tony kisses him quickly, then rolls off the bed.

“Last one in the shower gets his ass towel whipped!”

Gob doesn’t rush.


End file.
